


a taste of what's to come

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, team switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: Cas smiled more these days. He seemed lighter and happier since they’d gotten together. Now that Dean had managed to get his head out of his own ass, he was rarely the recipient of the angel’s pre-smiting face. In an ironic twist, Dean sometimes found himself awake as Cas slept. He’d lie there in the middle of the night, watching like Cas might evaporate into smoke if he Dean let down his guard. Careful not to wake him, Dean would burrow his nose in Cas’s hair to smell his shampoo, or take his hand, tasting the saltiness of his skin as he kissed his knuckles, anchoring himself in time and space using as many senses as he could.





	a taste of what's to come

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Luna](https://twitter.com/cin_nic) for donating to our [Team TrashBrigade](http://trashbrigade.tumblr.com/) gisholarship fundraiser and for being so patient. Your support is greatly appreciated!

Sometimes Dean’s still not convinced that it’s real.

The phrase _too good to be true_ has never felt more applicable to the shitshow that's generally his life. It makes a lot more sense to believe that he’ll wake up one day to discover this was all a djinn dream. Or for Gabriel to appear out of nowhere, doubled over in laughter, gloating over how he’s fucked with them both. After how much time Dean spent keeping his attraction to his best friend under lock and key, either one of those scenarios feels more likely than the other explanation. The one where Cas is both not horrified by the feelings Dean has, but actually returns them.

It’s nearly incomprehensible that Dean has gone from the measured touches he used to allow himself—the hint of a hand on Cas’s lower back as they entered a building, a knock of their knees under the table to underscore a point—to reaching for him whenever the hell he feels like it.  (Which is surprisingly and embarrassingly often.) Instead of clearing his throat and calling Cas “buddy” when he gets too close to confessing anything heartfelt, he can now kiss Cas good morning or good night or any time he lays eyes on his gorgeous face.

Cas smiled more these days. He seemed lighter and happier since they’d gotten together. Now that Dean had managed to get his head out of his own ass, he was rarely the recipient of the angel’s pre-smiting face. In an ironic twist, Dean sometimes found himself awake as Cas slept. He’d lie there in the middle of the night, watching like Cas might evaporate into smoke if Dean let down his guard. Careful not to wake him, Dean would burrow his nose in Cas’s hair to smell his shampoo, or take his hand, tasting the saltiness of his skin as he kissed his knuckles, anchoring himself in time and space using as many senses as he could.

Cas said he didn’t need to sleep, but he enjoyed spending those hours there with Dean, warm and relaxed beneath the covers. He’d started to doze when Dean did, but now he was sleeping for hours at a time, even yawning as bedtime approached. Dean hadn’t thought much about it, too wrapped up in the way their schedules had aligned, but now he wondered if there was more to it.

Dean did his best not to overthink things, but tonight, as Cas turned in his sleep and huffed a breath still minty with toothpaste toward him, he began to piece together some clues.

They’d gotten together once before, back in Purgatory. It had happened once and only once, and Dean told himself that it was simply a matter of circumstance. That the relentless, near-panicked state of trying to stay alive intersected with the bone-deep relief of finding Cas again, unleashing a conflagration of emotion. That night, with Benny out patrolling the perimeter, they’d fallen into each other’s arms. Considering the way Cas had stood there by the water, motionless, as Dean first hugged him, he’d been surprised at the way Cas had clutched at him, kissing him like he needed it to survive. Dean hadn’t wanted their first time to be like this, with both of them filthy and exhausted. Cas deserved better than rough ground under a menacing sky. He deserved soft beds and rich fabrics and scented oils. Even so, Cas’s mouth tasted like clear water, like a sweet spring that welled from some place pure and deep underground. Dean thought it was his brain mixing signals, but Cas’s skin nearly crackled under his tongue, his vibrancy buzzing through Dean. It wouldn’t have surprised him to see a glow of blue sparks lighting up the night. As pent up desire overtook them, Dean scrambled to make Cas feel good. With Cas sitting up against a tree to keep watch, Dean sucked him off. There was nothing gentle, nothing leisurely, just the frantic movements of two people who’d thought they might never see each other again. When Cas came, his fingers yanking at Dean’s hair, Dean swallowed down every last drop. His senses felt heightened in Purgatory, maybe sharpened by the danger pressing down from all sides, but the taste as Cas let himself go was like nothing he’d experienced before or since, and it seemed to quench something inside of him.

Cas barely had time to reciprocate before Benny returned. They hadn’t talked about it afterwards and it hadn’t happened again, two things that had convinced Dean it was an aberration, something Cas regretted so much that he didn’t even subject Dean to an uncomfortable conversation about it. But that had all changed. Now, they were open in their affection. Maybe not so much when they were out in small-town Kansas, but in the bunker they seemed always to be touching, spending enough time cuddled together on the couch that Dean had lost track of how many times Sam had walked into a room only to mutter “gross” before smiling fondly at them.

During their time together, Dean had gotten to know Cas intimately. Maybe it was that increased familiarity that had him now able to taste the thin sheen of sweat that glistened on his chest when Dean kissed him there, sweat that formed from Dean teasing him mercilessly, lapping at the bitter tang of pre-come that beaded at the head of his cock.

Maybe it was something else altogether, Dean realized, as Cas let out a gentle snore.

He lay there in the dark for a few moments more before attempting to shake Cas awake. When Cas only grumbled and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow, Dean sat up and switched on the lamp.

Turning back over, Cas blinked up at Dean. “What’s wrong?”

Dean saw lines from the creased pillow case pressed into his cheek, and the crust of sleep that formed in the corner of his eyes. He looked beautiful and vulnerable, and Dean’s heart ached with it. “When were you going to tell me?”

He saw at once the way Cas’s expression flattened, a wariness cooling the warmth in his eyes. “Tell you what?”

“Your grace. Is it gone completely or…?”

Cas shifted to stare at the ceiling. “No. But it’s fading.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Cas ran a hand through his hair, distracting Dean as he watched it seemingly defy the laws of gravity. “I was going to.” He turned to face Dean, but his eye contact faltered. “Things have been so good these past weeks. I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want things to change.”

A chill ran through Dean. “Why would they change?”

Cas hesitated before answering, a moment that seemed to stretch out forever. “You could have had any human you wanted. Once I lose what sets me apart from humanity, you might change your mind—”

“Wait,” Dean said, holding up a hand to stop him. “You’re not dying?”

Cas squinted at him. “No. Merely becoming human. Again.”

Dean flopped back down to lie beside him. “Cool.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Yep.” Cas stared at him with his eyes narrowed, so Dean continued. “Look. I never thought we’d get to this point. I don’t care whether you’ve got grace or not. I only care that you’re here with me and that you’re you.”

At that, Cas gave him a tiny smile that was mostly in his eyes. “I do appear to be me.”

“Awesome.” Dean kissed him, then pulled him close so that Cas’s head rested on his chest.

“What gave it away? The sleeping?”

“Partly. This might sound dumb but...I can taste the difference.”

There was a lengthy silence before Cas said, “That makes sense.”

“It does?”

“I’ve noticed the same thing.”

“Ok, but I don’t have any grace to lose.”

Cas laughed and it rumbled through Dean’s chest in an entirely pleasant way. He reached for Dean’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingertips. “It used to be that when I kissed you here, I got a record of your day. Not by taste but by the lingering molecules of everywhere you’d been and all that you’d done. The old books you leafed through in the library or your tools as you worked on the Impala. The gun oil from cleaning your weapons or even the afternoon sun that shone on your skin as you drove.”

“And now?”

“Now I taste what human senses limit me to.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

With their fingers interlaced, Cas shook his head and the brush of his hair tickled Dean’s chin. “No. Sometimes now I can taste myself on you and it’s the most intoxicating thing I could have imagined.”

“Is that so?” Dean tried to be smug, but the breathlessness of his voice betrayed him.

At that, Cas rolled fully on top of him, capturing his mouth for a lengthy kiss before murmuring _mmhmm_ into his neck. Cas always seemed to know just where to touch him, how to make him gasp and squirm. He nipped at Dean’s collarbone, then soothed it with soft kisses. He rolled Dean’s nipple, pinching hard enough to ride that delicious line between pleasure and pain that Dean craved. Dean ran his hands down from Cas’s shoulders until he reached the swell of his ass, cupping it to hold him steady and grind their hips together. Cas let him, but only for a moment before he pushed himself up on his hands and moved to kneel between Dean’s legs. Urging Dean’s thighs apart, Cas kissed a line from his belly button downward, his stubble brushing against Dean’s erection in an exquisite way that left him with goosebumps. Cas nuzzled his face into the dark hair there, breathing him in. “You are a delight to the senses,” he said, then pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.

Dean reached for him, a hand in his hair, the other clutching at his shoulder as Cas dragged his tongue up and down his hard length. He worked to take Dean apart slowly and methodically, his touch confident and unhurried. He let Dean thrust up into his mouth, chasing his pleasure, but just when he was nearing the point of no return, Cas pulled off.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed.

Cas actually laughed. “That’s the plan.”

At that, Dean spread his legs wider, waiting for the now-familiar sensation of Cas delving lower to open him up. But Cas surprised him by leaning back over him, moving until he was straddling Dean’s hips. Dean smiled up at him. “This works, too.”

Cas bent to kiss him and Dean thrilled at the taste of his own skin on Cas’s tongue. For a long, teasing moment, Cas let their cocks slide together, but then he shifted, reaching behind him to guide Dean into place. Apparently Cas still had enough grace left for the truly important things, because there was no need for lube, and Dean bit his own tongue at the sensation of sliding into the heat of Cas’s body. Cas sunk down on him in one smooth glide, leaving Dean almost too overwhelmed to move. But it didn’t matter because Cas took control, his powerful thighs flexing as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock. In the lamplight, Dean could see the way Cas’s hair stood up in messy tufts and the flush that spread across his chest. He could watch every emotion cross Cas’s face, the determination as he ground down hard and the way his mouth fell open when he got the angle just right. He crowded into Dean’s personal space to kiss him and clasp their hands together, giving him added leverage as Dean began to thrust up hard. The slick sound of skin on skin echoed in the room and, as much as Dean tried to stave off his own orgasm, there was nothing he could do when Cas pinched both his nipples at once. He arched upward as he came, even as Cas continued to ride him, never slowing his pace to show him any mercy.

Flattening both palms on Dean’s chest to push himself upright, Cas reached for his own cock, head tossed back while he stroked faster and faster. With Dean still catching his breath and softening inside him, Cas reached his climax, angling forward as he did so that Dean felt the wet heat of his release coat his chest and the underside of his chin.

The moment Dean slipped out, everything was clean and dry, but Cas must’ve used his mojo judiciously because his chest was still covered. Cas moved to lie next to him, reaching over to spread his come around, massaging it into Dean’s skin. With two fingers, he scooped up the last bit and fed it to Dean, who cleaned the offered fingers thoroughly with his tongue. Cas licked along Dean’s sternum, and up over his adam’s apple, stopping to nibble at his chin before kissing him with a possessiveness that made Dean shiver in delight. Whether he’d realized it or not, he’d belonged to Cas from the moment they met in Hell, but this was by far the best way of showing it.

“You’re a kinky bastard, you know that?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”

“Hell, no.” Dean drew in a long breath. “But, hey, no more secrets, ok?”

“I promise. Which means I need to confess something else.”

Even though his every muscle was loose and relaxed, Dean braced himself. “Tell me.”

“I’ve been eating your cookies and cream ice cream.”

“That was you? I yelled at Sam for that. He called it a 'trash flavor'.”

Cas looked genuinely baffled. “I don’t understand what makes it so delicious. But it is.”

“Just another sign of your excellent taste.” Checking the clock, he climbed out of bed. “Three a.m. is the perfect time. I take it you won’t mind sharing a spoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle) and [Alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_morning/pseuds/blue_morning) for beta reading!


End file.
